Let me help you, A DL fan fiction
by chirachi
Summary: My first Danny  Lindsay fan fiction! I hope you'll like it. Danny pours his sou out to Lindsay and tells her everything he feels for her. But what will Lindsay do? Please review! xxx chirachi, a GSR and DL lover and writer.


My first **Danny ♥ Lindsay fan fiction**. "**Let me help you."** I hope I did a good job, but since it's my first I don't really know how to write a D/L. I wrote some GSR but this is new to me, so please help me here. Please** R&R**!!!

**Disclaimer:** Damn, I don't own anything, not CSI: New York, nor CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, nothing!!!

**xxx chirachi, A GSR lover and writer.**

(And D/L XD)

* * *

"Max! Max, come back here. Now, Max!' Some people turned to look as Lindsay Monroe ran by, going after her dog. Some laughed, some frowned.

'Here you go.' An old, shabby man, not wearing a coat in the snow, came walking towards her with the leach in his hand, pulling the dog with him. He smiled.

'Thanks so much, sir.' Lindsay said gratefully, as she dug up 10 dollars out of her pocket. 'Here you go.' The man's eyes started glowing when he carefully took the money.

'Bless you, lady!' he yelled and walked away to the closest hot dog stand he could find in Central Park. Lindsay continued her stroll, this time with her dog close to her.

'I will not let you run away once more, buddy, I'm sorry.' she mumbled, knowing Max couldn't understand her. She looked around when someone called out her name.

'Lindsay!' She turned and saw Danny running towards her. She turned around again and smiled to herself dryly. Nice. Just who she was looking for. Didn't he understand it was hard on her? She knew she loved him; it was dangerous how much she loved him. But she was just so scared of being in love once again.

'Hey.' he said when he caught up with her. 'You okay?'

She nodded, trying not to talk to him, and surely not to look at him. She was sure he could see the emotion in her eyes and she was trying her best to prevent it.

'Didn't know you had a dog.' he continued, undetermined to keep the conversation going, while Lindsay wanted to end it.

'Now you do.' she said shortly. Danny stood still, obviously hurt by her words, and Lindsay felt like punching herself, but she didn't look around and continued her way.

She was almost home and already walking up the stairs to her front door when she heard Danny yell at her again.

'Lindsay!' She heard behind her. She sighed and turned around.

'What do you want, Danny.' she said tired. She couldn't have this. Not now. She was already walking inside when she heard his respond.

'I want you.'

She froze. She heard him step up the stairs and forced herself to regain the strength in her legs to turn around. When she did, she found herself eye in eye with the person she loved the most on this whole goddamn earth; Danny Messer.

She shivered while he ran his fingers through her hair, and though she liked this, she had to stop it before she would lose herself.

'Danny, don't do this.' He didn't pay attention and continued, experiencing the smooth touch of her beautiful hair in his fingers with joy. He slowly lowered his hands and softly touched her face.

'Danny please.' she softly begged him to stop. He lifted her head up to look her in the eyes, and he saw her expression. The expression she was so desperate trying to hide. The expression that showed just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him and how much she was enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

'What is it, Montana?' he said teasingly, pulling her close.

'I'm not ready for this and you know it, Messer.' she said, colder than she had meant, but Danny didn't back off.

'Yes, I know and I want to help you.' he said. Lindsay tried to interrupt, tried to tell him she couldn't be helped and that he had to move on, her other half trying to stop her first one, but Danny placed his index finger on her lips to silence her.

'Don't tell me I can't help you 'cause I can, and you know it, Monroe.' he continued, using her own line against her.

'I've never been in love before. Not really. Never heard the others calling me "Casanova"?'

Lindsay looked at him, her eyebrows raised, and for this once she didn't try to interrupt him.

'But everything changed when I first saw you, Montana.' he said, looking at her. She was listening quietly, and happily he saw her face becoming softer.

'I always had something of a verdict over you because in my eyes you were nothing more than a replacement. You replaced my best friend Aiden, and before I met you I told myself you would be nothing more than a stupid country girl. But again, everything changed when I first saw you.

I liked you. Immediately from the start. The first days it was only flirting, and I kept telling myself it was totally not me to fall in love, but after that rescue, after the first time you were actually in danger, my heart finally convinced myself there was no denying: I had fallen in love with you.

I felt terrible when you left to Montana without telling. Until I got that card. But still, I didn't feel good. That was probably also because I did a triple shift and I was exhausted.' Danny paused and smiled to himself as he remembered the vision he had while Lindsay was gone.

'After a while, Mac ordered me to go home since I was too tired to work properly. I came home, stood there in the doorway, and I thought: "follow your instincts." I realized I needed you, Lindsay, and you probably needed me harder than the lab. So I took my wallet and left my house again.' At this point, Lindsay, who tried as hard as she could not to interrupt, had to say something out of worry.

'You didn't even sleep? For me?' she said, wonderment evident in her voice. Danny grinned.

'As soon as I talked myself into following you, I didn't need any sleep anymore when I thought of the fact I would see you again.' he smiled, and to his intense relieve, Lindsay smiled and took his hand.

'So, when we almost kissed out there, I had hopes that even though I am one of the last persons who really should have a relationship, I had hopes that we might still be together.

You hurt me, Lindsay, when you said you needed time. Not so sure with the fact you needed time, but more with the fact you just walked away from me, like I was a wound that hurt a little too much. Please tell me I mean more to you than just a wound.' He looked at her, feeling tears in his eyes. Lindsay had tears in her eyes as well, and she almost sounded angry when she answered.

'Of course you mean more to me! You should know…' her voice faded away.

'You should know how much I love you. I love you so incredibly much I'm afraid it would hurt. But I'm just scared of being in love. I only had one boyfriend before, and he abused and raped me. That's why I needed time, to figure things out and to convince myself that you are not like he was! I really didn't mean to hurt you, Danny, and I'm so sorry. I'm just scared.' With that she looked down, still trying to wipe her tears away. Suddenly she felt his hand taking her own, while he used his other hand to wipe her tears away.

'I want to be there for you, Linds.' he said softly, while his hand caressed hers. She didn't look away, but she took his other hand with her hand and held it to her cheek. The feeling of their to hands on her skin made her calm. She looked up into his eyes, and saw love and tenderness there.

'Let me help you.' he whispered, as he softly kissed her. She didn't back away, but kissed him back, finally ready to be with him.

'Danny?' she whispered later, sitting on the couch. After their first kiss they finally realized it was dark and cold, and they closed the door and sat down, both too content to talk. So they just sat down there until Lindsay broke the silence.

'Yeah?' Danny whispered back, placing a kiss on top of her head.

'I love you. I love you incredibly much.' she said, and she lay down her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand gently stroking her hair.

'I love you too, Linds. More than you'll ever know.'

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please be gentle, this is my first D/L fic. I liked it, but I don't know if you did, so please Review.

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**

(Now it's official, I am a D/L shipper.☺)


End file.
